Ellis and Keith: Los mejores amigos
by GhostShadow6661
Summary: Ellis siempre tiene alguna historia que decir, la mayoría de veces, su mejor amigo Keith esta en ella, aqui todas las historias de Ellis durante todas las Campañas de Left 4 Dead 2.


_**Hola a todos! GhostShadow aquí con algo un tanto diferente, si hemos jugado Left 4 Dead 2 sabemos muy bien quien es Ellis, ese simpático mecánico que siempre tiene una actitud positiva, y muchas de las frases mas divertidas del juego, ademas de contar historias de el y su amigo Keith a lo largo de las campañas, las cuales no puede terminar por que siempre elige el momento mas inadecuado para contarlas y termina siendo interrumpido por Nick, Rochelle o Coach.**_

_**Estas historias van desde la primera Campaña "Dead Center" el DLC "The Passing" la ultima Campaña "The Parish" y algunas Campañas hechas por la Comunidad.**_

* * *

Sabes que "chupar las cabezas" significa? Por que una vez vine aquí abajo con Keith, y el no sabia, y- digo, no fue nada malo. Era de comer-"

* * *

Mi amigo Keith una vez intento acampar en el techo de un edificio. Estaba disparando a unos cuervos, pero la policía estaba muy ocupada arrojándole gas lacrimógeno como para preguntarle que estaba haciendo ahí arriba. El gritaba cada vez que habría los ojos durante un año entero a causa de eso! Oh, vaya! Al principio, era divertido, luego se volvió triste, pero volvió a ser divertido! Oh, vaya!

* * *

"Hombre, amo los centros comerciales. En verdad. Una vez, cuando estaba en ese centro comercial, en Atlanta, y esos chicos estaban bailando por dinero y algo así y mi amigo Dave y yo estábamos así de..."

* * *

"Jimmy Gibbs Jr. es el hombre. Digo, no conozco a nadie como el. Pero estaba ese tipo que conocía, que corría en pistas de tierra, no autos de carreras sino de esos autos con llantas separadas, sabes, y estaba compitiendo una vez y una cabra..."

(Después que un sobreviviente lo interrumpe) Ok, pero había una cabra"

* * *

"Yo conocí a un tipo que estaba intentando imponer el récord mundial en quedarse en una Rueda de Ferris. El estubo parado ahí como, eh, dos días o algo así, y el quería una cerveza, pero no le iban a dar nada. Así que el se consiguió esa cuerda -Y no me pregunten de donde consiguió esa cuerda-"

* * *

"Les he contado la vez en que Keith y yo hicimos unos carritos chocones caseros con podadoras de césped en su patio trasero? Las cuchillas de la podadora lo hirieron en casi un 90% de su cuerpo. No lo ayude, tampoco; el de alguna manera logro levantarse solo"

* * *

"Les he contado la vez en que mi amigo Keith se ahogo en el Túnel de Amor? No pensarías que pudiera suceder por que el agua no es muy profunda, pero es así como te sucede, amigo. Exceso de confianza. Keith estaba con su novia esa vez, y el le estaba gritando que lo salvara, pero ella no quería mojarse.

* * *

"Les he contado la vez en que Keith y yo logramos meter una pistola de balas de pintura a una montaña rusa? Nunca escuche de alguien que lo haya hecho, así que creí que tal vez habíamos inventado un deporte, así que Keith llamo a la oficina de patentes, pero-"

* * *

"Les he contado la vez en que mi amigo Keith se callo de la montaña rusa? Si, no cayo de muy alto, para que sepan, solo en las vías, pero la gente del carnaval no iba a detener el juego por que toda la otra gente había pagado un buen dinero y Keith se escabullo gratis, así que el tuvo que esquivar el juego, como por, 20 minutos o algo así"

* * *

"Les he contado la vez en que mi amigo Keith y yo hicimos fuegos artificiales? Ahora, no sabíamos ni mierda de química, pero Keith dijo 'La gasolina quema, no?' je, quemaduras de tercer grado en el 95% de su cuerpo. Hombre, la gente de la ciudad vecina estaban llamando para quejarse del olor a piel quemada"

* * *

"Les he contado la vez en que Keith intento hacer un pavo frito? Quemaduras de tercer grado en el 90 por ciento de su cuerpo. Su doctor llamo a, ya saben, a otros doctores para que lo miraran por que el nunca había visto quemaduras encima de otras quemaduras-"

* * *

"Hombre, todo este lodo me recuerda a mi amigo Keith. Si, el iba a construir una choza una vez, para vivir en ella y eso, y conozco a mucha gente ahí, construyen sus casas y viven en ellas, pero Keith, quería hacer su casa ya. Pero no tenia madera. Pero se consiguió algo de lodo y empezó a hacer lo que todos pensamos que iban a ser esos bloques de adobe, ya sabes, como esa gente en el Oeste hace bloques y mierda así? Bueno, el tenia lodo y..."

* * *

"Les he contado la vez en que mi amigo Keith fue mordido en por un lagarto en un pantano? Hombre, el no lo molesto ni nada, solo tratábamos de agarrar dos para así poderíos encabronar y que se pelearan. Bueno, como sea, la tercera vez que Keith se sumergió, me di cuenta de que algo estaba mal, así que..."

* * *

"Les he contado la vez en que mi amigo Keith condujo su auto hacia un barranco y se rompió ambas piernas? No es una historia para reirte, mas que eso es una historia para hacerte pensar. Para que quede claro: los parabrisas se ven bastante fuertes, verdad? No es verdad, de acuerdo con Keith. El hijo de puta voló a través de el vidrio y..."

* * *

"Hombre, no he estado en un campo de caña de azúcar jamas. Digo, los he visto y todo, pero nunca había tenido una razón para ir a uno. Ahora, si vas a un huerto de duraznos puedes encontrar todo tipo de cosas geniales! Como esa vez, yo estaba en-"

(Linea Alternativa) Nunca había estado en un campo de caña de azúcar antes. Digo, los he visto y todo, pero no he tenido una buena razón para entrar a uno, pero si vas a un huerto de duraznos encuentras todo tipo de cosas geniales. Una vez, estaba en..."

* * *

"Les he contado la vez en que mi amigo Keith y yo estábamos en el techo de un edificio en llamas, y tuvimos que pelear como por cinco pisos llenos de zombies para bajar y -Hey, espera un segundo... Creo que eso fue con ustedes chicos. Oh, a la madre! No puedo esperar a contarle eso a Keith!"

* * *

"Alguna vez les he contado la vez en que Keith y yo llenamos unos globos con nuestra propia-"

* * *

"Les he contado la vez en que mi amigo Keith se cayo por una coladera abierta? Estuvo inconsciente ahí abajo como por una semana. Durante ese tiempo, y sin saberlo, pavimentaron la calle y taparon la coladera. Así que Keith tuvo que-"

* * *

Mi amigo Keith vivió una vez en un cementerio por todo un año. No era un reto ni nada, solo fue hechado de su casa. El dijo que NUNCA vio un solo fantasma excepto cuando un fantasma lo apuñalo por la espalda y tomo todo su dinero, y tal vez debió ser un vagabundo, por que tenia una sabana encima con agujeros en los ojos."

* * *

"Una vez, la Armada bombardeo a mi amigo Keith. El fue de campamento y no se molesto en leer los anuncios, y creo que solo estaban probando bombas ese día. Y también muchas otras cosas, no solo bombas normales. Como bombas con gas biológico, bombas con metralla, de esas bombas que estallan en el aire y se hacen en, ya sabes, en muchas bombas pequeñas-"

* * *

"Les he contado la vez en que Keith se escabullo en el Túnel del Amor? Hombre, si pones atención en la parte de arriba puedes colgar un tronco desde el techo, así que cuando los hijos de puta besucones pasen por ahí-"

* * *

"Esa vez, mi amigo Keith en un RETO, se puso un tatuaje que decía 'Soy un tarado' justo en su frente, hombre. Claro, le gano doscientos dólares a un tipo con eso, así que... Preguntense a si mismos: Quien fue el VERDADERO tarado?"

* * *

"Oh chico! Eso me recuerda a la vez en que mi amigo Keith entro en una dieta por que según su doctor le dijo que si no la hacia moriría, así que le dijeron que no podría beber nada mas que esas pequeñas malteadas de dieta, pero esas cuestan como cinco dólares la lata, y Keith dijo, 'Bueno, no voy a comprar eso, haré mis propias malteadas!' se consiguió una licuadora, todo tipo de ensaladas, kiwis, limas, algo de tequila, una lata grande de esa proteína en polvo que los fisicoculturistas usan-"

Rochelle: Y algo de todo eso funciono?"

"Nah, gano como treinta kilos. Pero invento un chingazo de bebidas sabrosas. Aunque siempre fui imparcial al Kiwi Kamikaze de Keith"

* * *

"Hey, una vez se le callo su auto a un lago de un puente parecido a este a mi amigo Keith... Si, mira, el estaba conduciendo tarde por la noche y en medio del puente había lo que parecía, en opinión de Keith, un oso muerto, así que Keith se bajo de su auto para buscar un palo y picarlo, verdad? Bueno, resulto que solo era un abrigo de piel de alguna chica que debió caerse de su auto, así que, Hey, abrigo gratis, no? Ahora, los búhos normalmente no atacan a los hombres, pero en este caso, tenían hambre, y eso los puso irritables. Keith cree que debieron haber estado ahí por horas viendo lo que ellos creían era el cadáver de un oso, por que en el momento que lo tomo, los búhos clavaron sus garras en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Bueno, Keith figuro que su mejor opción era saltar al lago, porque los búhos no pueden nadar. Bueno, resulta ser, que los búhos si pueden. Peleo con ellos arrojandoles agua como por 20 minutos, y durante ese tiempo, paso un bote, el puente se levanto y ahí cayo el auto de Keith. Hombre, la naturaleza a veces intenta enseñarnos cosas, si tan solo escucháramos.

* * *

"Les he contado la vez en que Keith hizo sushi? Si, su mamá lo llevo a un lugar de sushi para su cumpleaños, y el no quería ir, pero sucede que termino AMANDOLO. Pero cuesta como 10 dólares un su-sho en uno de esos lugares, así que Keith dijo 'Hey, que tan dificl puede ser envolver un poco de comida cruda en algas marinas?', verdad? Pero como verán, es difícil. Ahora, dicen que el mejor maestro es la experiencia, y la experiencia le enseño a Keith que si tu comes tres kilos de pollo crudo, te mata. Ahora, para su suerte, el cerebro de Keith entro en estado de auto-defensa y empezó a apagar órganos para dejar pasar el pollo, y los doctores lograron ayudarlo antes de que su corazón se detuviera. Pero desde ese día, Keith no siente nada en su pie derecho, y ya no reconoce a su hermano Paul"

* * *

"Hey, chicos, si, me gusta este puente de aquí. Saben, esto me recuerda cuando mi amigo Keith y yo estábamos en un puente como este. Bueno, casi, digo, yo estaba en el puente y Keith estaba seguro de que podía saltar el río sin el puente, así que levante el puente, y, bueno... Sabían que los autos flotan? Digo, por un ratito al menos..."

* * *

"Les he contado la vez en que mi amigo Keith se caso? Claro que no... Esa es una pregunta con truco. El nunca se caso. Han escuchado de esas novias escapistas?, verdad? Bueno, Keith era un novio escapista. Y el día de su boda... Todo empezó cuando..."

* * *

"Les he contado la vez en que mi amigo Keith se escabullo en una boda? Pensó que era inteligente vestirse elegante y todo... Pero resulta que el padre no estaba ahí y todos pensaron que el era el padre y, bueno, el tuvo que casar a la pareja lo mejor que pudo. Creo que eso cuenta para estar casados, pero, no lo se, creo que no. Creo que el llamo a uno de los novios por...

* * *

"

(Historias de la Comunidad de campañas no-oficiales)

"Les he contado la vez en que mi amigo Keith dijo que fue secuestrado por unos hombrecitos verdes y luego..."

* * *

"Les he contado la vez en que mi amigo Keith quería saber como seria estar en una tormenta de nieve? Verán, el nunca ha visto nieve real, la única nieve que teníamos era del hielo de una maquina, así que se le ocurrió usar la maquina cuando descargara su carga. Verán, el solo se recostó debajo de ella. Y cuando descargo el hielo, nos tomo dos horas sacarlo de ahí abajo. Sip, perdió dos dedos y un pulgar por el congelamiento.

* * *

"Les he contado la vez en que mi amigo Keith y yo intentamos ser vagabundos? Teníamos un carrito de supermercado y una caja de cartón y dormíamos en frente del garaje en donde trabajábamos. Fue divertido hasta que su hermano Paul decidió llamar a la policía..."

* * *

"Les he contado la vez en que Keith y yo fuimos a Hollywood? Era el lugar mas genial del mundo. Vimos..."

* * *

_**Sinceramente, si Valve hiciera un Left 4 Dead 3 (por decirle así) uno de los sobrevivientes debería ser Keith, no creen? Aunque preferiría el Half-Life 2 Episode 3.**_

_**Esto solo lo hice por que tenia un poco de tiempo libre, pero en verdad me divertí mucho haciendo esto, y tal vez al terminar mis proyectos en los que estoy trabajando me enfoque en una historia de Left 4 Dead 2, no estoy seguro, pero la idea me agrada, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos luego!**_


End file.
